Un error ¿o tal vez no?
by Katherine Whitcomb
Summary: Por culpa de un terrible error Tenten se confunde hasta abandonar el campo de entrenamiento sin razón. ¿Cuál será el error cometido?¿ Quién lo comentió?¿ Tenten, Neji, Gai o Lee?- Mal summary. Nejiten


**Un error ¿o tal vez no?**Un error, esa palabra pasaba por mi mente, por un error ahora yo, Ten-ten, me encuentro sentada en mi cama, abrazada a mis rodillas llorando amargamente. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, no podía evitarlo, mi cabello caía libremente por mi espalda, raro en mí, pero ya nada me importaba. Todo por culpa de un amor, un amor imposible, un amor que yo creía que era cierto. Me hice ilusiones, pero lo único que conseguí fue destruirme a mi misma. Soy tonta.

Me duele el corazón ¿Por qué me enamoré de él? No lo se, solo se que fue un error. Comencé a recordar lo que había pasado esa misma mañana.

Flash Back

Corrí rápidamente al campo de entrenamiento donde mis compañeros me esperaban, sonreí ampliamente, hoy había decidido confesarle mis sentimientos a la persona que más amaba, a ese chico de mirada fría, a Neji Hyuuga.

Cuando llegué al campo de entrenamiento lo busqué con la mirada, pero no lo encontraba.

-hola Ten-ten-me dijeron Gai-sensei y Lee con una sonrisa.

-hola-les dije mientras seguía sonriendo.

-hola Neji-dijeron Gai-sensei y Lee mientras miraban a un joven de ojos blancos.

-hola Neji-le saludé con una sonrisa, sonrojada. No podía evitar sonrojarme cuando estaba con él.

-hmp hola-dijo Neji mientras miraba el cielo.

-¡vamos ha entrenar!¡que la llama de la juventud fluya en nosotros!-gritó Gai-sensei, ese hombre nunca cambiaria-¡vamos Lee!¡hoy daremos 500 vueltas a Konoha!

-¡si!-gritó Lee mientras se iba con su adorado sensei.

Neji y yo nos quedamos solos, en silencio, estaba nerviosa no sabía como se lo diría, lo único que hice fue hablarle.

-¿vamos ha entrenar?-le pregunté

-hmp- me respondió mientras se iba al campo de entrenamiento.

Me quedé quieta, mirándole. Me dolía que me tratara así, pero el siempre ha sido así y así me enamoré de él.

Los dos estábamos entrenando, habían pasado dos horas, que, personalmente, se me habían hecho eternas. Estaba exhausta, no podía más. Caí al suelo por un golpe de Neji.

-hola chicos-nos dijo Gai-sensei mientras llegaba con Lee.

-hola-les dije mientras me levantaba y me apoyaba en el árbol.

-hmp-dijo Neji, parecía molesto, seguramente por haber interrumpido su entrenamiento.

-Neji, mi querido alumno, me alegro por ti, pero te echaremos de menos-dijo Gai-sensei

Lee y yo lo miramos sin comprenderle.

-Neji tiene novia y se va ha vivir a la villa de la hierba-nos dijo nuestro sensei.

Parecía como si hubiesen clavado miles de kunais en mi pecho. Eso no podía ser cierto, seguro que se lo había inventado. Miré a Neji esperando que me dijera que no era cierto, pero él desvió la mirada dando me a entender que eso era cierto.

Sentí como mis ojos ardían y se volvían cristalinos. Me fui corriendo de allí, quería alejarme de todo, corrí como si la vida me fuera en ello. Me sentía mal, el dolor en mi corazón cada vez era más fuerte.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, subí las escaleras rápidamente, me encerré en mi habitación y lloré como nunca antes había llorado.

Fin Flash Back

Habían pasado dos horas desde ese momento y yo seguía llorando.

Miré por la ventana y vi como llovía. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en mi rostro.

-"espero que Neji sea feliz"-pensé mientras una pequeña lágrima caía de mis ojos.

Seguía tumbada en mi cama, recordando tiempos que había pasado con Neji. Momentos tristes, alegres, embarazosos, graciosos…

Llamaron a la puerta, lo ignoré por completo, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero seguían insistiendo.

Me levante perezosamente de la cama y me dirigí a las escaleras.

Seguían llamando ¿es que nunca se casaban de llamar?

-ya voy-dije con la voz cebrada.

Llegué a la puerta. Cuando la abrí, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa de verle ahí, delante de mi puerta a la persona que más amaba. Me quede quieta no esperaba su visita.

-hola-me dijo Neji mientras me miraba de arriba a bajo.

Llevaba puesto un camisón blanco que me quedaba grande, siempre me lo ponía cuando estaba deprimida, mi cabello caía libremente por mi espalda, mis ojos estaba rojos de tanto llorar y en mis mejillas había rastro de lágrimas.

-ho-hola-le dije, mi voz estaba quebraba, tenía ganas de llorar, no podía verle.

-quiero hablar con tigo-me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

-¿de que?-le pregunté en un susurro mientras miraba el suelo.

Cuando alcé la vista vi a Neji a escasos centímetros de mi. Cerré fuertemente los ojos. Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura, que me acercaban más a él. No me lo podía creer, Neji, el chico "cubito de hielo 2" me estaba abrazando. Abrí los ojos y lo miré desconcertada.

-deshógate-me dijo mientas desviaba la mirada. Juraría haberle visto sonrojado.

Mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos. Tenía ganas de llorar, no lo soportaba más. Lo abracé fuertemente y comencé a llorar en su hombro, lloraba desesperadamente, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados, me sentía muy bien, pero me separé de él.

-gracias-le dije mientras le miraba.

-de nada-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras secaba las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos con su mano ¿de verdad ese era Neji?

-¿Qué era lo que me ibas ha decir?-le pregunté mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-es sobre lo que ha dicho Gai-sensei-me dijo- verás yo…no tengo novia, ni me voy ha ir a la villa de la hierba, lo que paso fue…

Flash Back

En la mansión Hyuuga hace cuatro días.

-Neji-llamó Hiashi a su sobrino.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó al no saber porque lo llamaba.

-tienes que empezar a tener alguna relación con alguna chica-dijo Hiashi

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Neji.

- si te sigues oponiendo te mandaré a la villa de la hierba y allí yo mismo te buscaré novia-dijo Hiashi seriamente-tienes cuatro días para encontrar novia.

-hai-dijo Neji mientras se levantaba

Fin Flash Back

-vaya, no sabía que había pasado eso-le dije.

-¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo del campo de entrenamiento?-me preguntó Neji.

Sentí como mi rostro se calentaba y se tornaba de un rojo fuerte, no sabia que decirle. Estaba nerviosa.

-ve-veras yo-yo…-dije mientras miraba al suelo, estaba muy nerviosa.

Neji solo me miraba con una sonrisa divertida, parecía que le gustaba verme nerviosa.

-ve-veras yo-yo…-dije era lo único que podía decir, cada vez estaba más sonrojada-¿hoy no acaba tu plazo para buscar novia?-le pregunté para cambiar el tema.

El rostro de Neji se torno de un rojo fuerte. Lo miré intrigada, vi como tragaba saliva.

-si, por eso que venido- me dijo sonrojado.

-no te entiendo-le dije sin comprenderle ¿por eso que venido? Que quería decir con eso.

-yo-yo-decía mientras e sonrojaba cada vez más, un momento ¿Neji sonrojado? Algo malo o extraño iba a pasar-¿ para ti que significan más las palabras o los hechos?

-pues… los hechos-le dije- ¿por qu..?-pero no pude acabar ya que sentí una gran presión en mis labios.

Miles de sensaciones pasaron por mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos y vi a Neji besándome ¡me estaba besando! Estaba realmente sorprendida. Cerré los ojos y rodeé con mis brazos su cuello mientras profundizaba el beso, Neji rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura.

Pasamos segundos besándonos que se me hicieron eternos. Nos separamos por falta de aire. En ese momento lamente que tuviéramos que respirar oxígeno.

-te quiero-me dijo Neji sonrojado.

Sonreí ampliamente y lo abracé mientras lo besaba.-te quiero-le dije mientras le volvía a besar.

Después de todo no fue un error.

--

Gracias por leer este one-shot, es el primero que hago y espero que les guste


End file.
